We propose to study hydrogen bonding and hydration of polymer molecules in moderately concentrated aqueous solution as function of temperature and various salt concentrations, and their effect on the rheological behavior of the solutions. Experimental techniques include: reduced specific viscosity as a function of polymer concentration, non-Newtonian viscosity of moderately concentrated solutions and dynamic modulus of moderately concentrated solutions between 10 to the minus 1 power - 10 to the minus 2nd power rad/sec with a Weissenberg Rheogoniometer and at 80 KHz with a quartz crystal rheometer. Work will continue with polyacrylamide, polyacrylic acid, and their copolymers and then be extended to polymers of more biological interest such as hyaluronic acid and purified porcine gastric mucin.